K Magazine December 2008
by Riz-I
Summary: A special feature for the lovely readers of my other work 'Workplace'. Since the characters work at a magazine... here are the main articles they've been mentioning throughout 'Workplace'. If you haven't read 'Workplace' I hope you still enjoy this.
1. Editor's Letter by Neji Hyuuga

**Editor's Letter- Neji Hyuuga**

Seems like it's my turn to write this again. Merry Christmas to all. Enjoy this month's magazine. Everyone has decided to deal with some rather relevant and in-depth, shocking issues this month.

But they all said they enjoyed it.

_Neji Hyuuga_

P.S. Next month's Editor's Letter will be written by Shikamaru Nara.

**(A/N: To all the readers that are reading this _because_ you've been reading 'Workplace?' a) Thank you!! and b) Sorry if the articles aren't as funny as 'Workplace' is. I tried to write them _slightly _more seriously. That said, Jack (who I'm sure you all know by name by now) said that 'Ask Hinata' more than makes up for the more serious tones of Sai's etc. For any new readers, I hope you like it, but it honestly does make more sense (and you'll get more of the 'in-jokes') if you read 'Workplace?' first. It's not that bad I promise you!). **

**^_^**


	2. Behind The Mask by Ino Yamanaka

**Behind The Mask- Ino Yamanaka**

When you think of the name 'Kakashi Hatake' you think of the unobtainable, mysterious, masked gentleman that his photos portray him to be.

Little did you know, underneath his mask lies a completely different person. And although I myself have not seen 'what lies beneath', I certainly have scratched away at the layers of Kakashi Hatake's personality to reveal what is, inevitably, the real Kakashi- the Kakashi that he has hidden away.

So I now introduce you to. The _real _Kakashi Hatake.

It is many a woman's dream to see what lies beneath the mask of K-Magazine's Number 3 Most Beautiful Man and the world-famous; 'Masked Model'.

But what does Kakashi do in his spare time? Well, as I sit down to interview him he unabashedly puts aside a copy of Jiraiya's latest edition of 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

And it's not only through reading that Kakashi indulges in woman related fun. As the interview progressed, I was let in on a shocking revelation from Kakashi himself.

He recently spent the night with a wonderful woman.

A wonderful, _claimed _woman.

A wonderful, _claimed _woman by the name of _Yuhi Kurenai_.

Yes. Movie star extraordinaire and girlfriend-soon-to-be-fiancee of Asuma Sarutobi, Yuhi Kurenai, has seen what lies beneath Kakashi's 'Mask'. Figuratively and materially.

And now… figuratively speaking, so have you.

_Yamanaka Ino_


	3. Dying To Be Loyal by Sakura Haruno

**Kimimaro Kaguya- Dying To Be Loyal- Sakura Haruno**

A scandal recently sent horrified shockwaves through the Media world as the body of Kimimaro Kaguya, prominent journalist for Oto Magazine was found dead in the Copy Room of K-Magazine's Contemporary Culture Department.

A distraught and tense atmosphere immediately fell over the entire K-Magazine building, over none more so than the three heads of the magazine; Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara and Hyuuga Neji. **(A/N: To fully understand the irony and therefore the humour of the previous sentence, refer to Chapters 9 and 10 of 'Workplace?')**.

In order to solve the mystery behind this grave tragedy, the Chief of Police, Chief Morino, was immediately called in.

Due to the well publicised rivalry between K-Magazine and the magazine where Mr Kaguya was employed, Oto Magazine, the entire working population of K-Magazine fell under immediate suspicion.

As interrogations began, however, a breakthrough was made by our own Hinata Hyuuga.

Uzukaze Hit, the notorious yet reliable Hitman company provided irrefutable proof that Mr Kimimaro's death had been pre-meditated and that it was the direct result of a Hit and Body Dump placed on him from _inside _Oto Magazine's Main Offices.

Chief Morino immediately to the investigation to the new Prime Suspects.

Here the intricately laid plot fast began to unravel.

Security tapes and phone records aligned to show that the call to Uzukaze Hit had been placed from Mr Kaguya's phone- by Mr Kaguya himself.

The most likely explanation for this would be that, in his death, he was trying to taint the image of K-Magazine in the eyes of the jury in the upcoming trial between the two magazines.

Loyal to the end. However, Mr Kimimaro's plan has backfired.

Which leaves you asking the question.

How loyal, is too loyal?

_Sakura Haruno_


	4. Pink Is The New Black by Kiba Inuzuka

**Pink Really Is The New Black- Kiba Inuzuka **

Over the many years, many masterpieces have emerged from the mind of eccentric, genius designer, Chiyo.

And her new winter/autumn collection (released at a different time to most other companies because she feels the need to be different from the crowd) is no exception.

Every item of clothing released by Chiyo this season is named after a shade of pink.

Office Favourites are: **Fuchsia**: A fitted leather jacket with a diagonal zip collar in this season's limited edition colour- pastel pink.

**Baby**: A short and innocent '20's style dress of floaty, silk and chiffon in- you guessed it, baby pink.

**Magenta: **A sassy corset-style top to wear to any of the upcoming Christmas parties.

Whatever you do- don't believe the hype. Not only gay men wear pink. Chiyo has released a range of men's clothing in her _Pink _range that is, in Chiyo's own words 'guaranteed to make the ladies go ooooh'.

So, what are you waiting for?

Chiyo's waiting!!

_Kiba Inuzuka_


	5. The Last Chip by Chouji Akimichi

**The Last Chip- Chouji Akimichi**

Why does the last chip always taste the best? You can gobble and scoff down the whole lot and not taste a thing.

But when your hand reaches the last one-

You pull it out, almost in slow motion.

You have to make sure your mouth is empty before you put it in.

And when you do…

You have to let the flavour flood your mouth.

Savouring every millisecond of pleasure that it brings.

As bittersweet as a last kiss.

Is the swallowing…

Of the Last Chip.

_Chouji Akimichi_


	6. How To Be What You Want by Sai

**How To Be Homosexual In A Homophobic World- Sai**

**(A/N: Okay, I can't claim responsibility for this section, Mikey and his boyfriend JJ wrote it for me)**

Be proud of what you are. If you don't accept yourself- nobody else will.

Accept that not everyone will treat you the same when they find out- some will just avoid you and others will cling too much, just to show they are 'cool with it' when they're obviously not.

Don't hate people who hate you- it's a prejudiced world out there and it really is too much trouble to go round hating them all.

Despite what many people think and say, you _can _have heterosexual friends and they're just that- friends.

Don't reject all members of the opposite sex. Just make sure they know you're not… into them in that way. After all, what girl doesn't dream of the quintessential 'gay best friend'.

Ignore any odd looks you get when you go out as a couple- you'll probably never see them again so… who cares?

Make sure you're actually gay- just because you think someone the same gender as you is good looking it doesn't mean you'd actually want to be with them. Ask yourself, can you see yourself in a loving and meaningful, possibly sexual relationship with them? If the answer is no- then you're probably just indulging in some harmless fantasy.

Most importantly- ignore everyone else. If you love your partner and they love you… everyone else can just get the hell gone.

_Sai_


	7. Ask Hinata by Hinata Hyuuga

**Ask Hinata- Hinata Hyuuga**

Every month; two problems are selected at random and solutions are given by our resident Agony Aunt, Hinata Hyuuga.

This month the questions and answers are:

**Q: I have an annoying twit of a companion who **_**will not shut up**_**!! I'm not exactly a **_**violent **_**person. But there are times when I feel the imminent need to kill him. Please tell me what I can do to deal with my companion and make him more bearable. Otherwise I fear it will mean disaster for us both.**

**Z, Akatsuki HQ**

A: Tell your companion that you don't feel his attitude is conducive to your work and that you would highly appreciate it if they became more responsible and serious. However, if this does not achieve the results you expect, perhaps you may wish to look into finding a new companion.

**Q: I have a hairy butt. What should I do? **

**Hairy, Konoha**

A: Kiba… what were the chances of _this _being pulled out of the sack. Go shave you hairy Muttboy!! Love, Ino. P.S. That's what you get for not editing this bit, Hyuuga!!!

_Hinata Hyuuga_


	8. Christmas Messages From K Magazine

**Christmas Messages- K Magazine**

Merry Xmas!! And Konohamaru, you're birthday thing is going to be in the January Issue!! – _Sakura_

Party hard!!!- _Ino_

Just because it is Christmas does not mean that Drink Driving has become Legal- _Gaara_

This is so troublesome. Go sleep.- _Shikamaru_

Spend Christmas with friends and family, unless you have friends like Naruto and family like Itachi –_Sasuke_

Just smile and wave- _Sai_

Christmas message? Don't be ridiculous!- _Neji_

Happy Christmas!!- _Tenten_

Don't forget to buy something from '_Pink'_ by Chiyo- _Kiba_

Eat lots!! Christmas food means good food!!- _Chouji_

Merry Christmas.- _Hinata_

Merry Christmas and Happy New Year- _Temari_

We know where you live- _Kankuro & Shino_

ENJOY THE BURNING FLAME OF YOUTH WHILE YOU CAN- _Lee & Guy_

Christmas is great!! BELIEVE IT!!!- _Naruto_


End file.
